


single bed

by watergator



Series: commissions [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010 Era (Phandom), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: 2010 in dan's house
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688215
Comments: 15
Kudos: 151





	single bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JudeAraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/gifts).



Everything is hot.

The room is hot. The air is hot. Phil’s skin against his is hot.

Dan’s trying to focus on that; the hand that’s on his hip. The fingers that are grabbing at the fleshy part of him there. The little pants of air that are breezing past his neck every time Dan thrusts and pushes.

The bed is too small. It’s springs groan and creak under their weight. It’s too small for the pair of them, but Dan doesn’t care.

He fucks into Phil as if the bed won’t make a sound. He’s hunching himself over, giving into that caveman feel; a baser want, as he continues hammering himself into that tight warm hole Phil’s so happily offering him.

A gasp catches in his throat. Phil’s fingernails dig deep into his skin. He bows his head until their forehead to forehead; sweaty and hot and uncaring.

“I’m gonna come,” Phil says, voice broken and choppy as his body shakes with each hard thrust Dan gives him. 

The little single bed creaks once more, a metallic clang as the headboard hits the wall.

Phil moans, and he moans hard, body clenching and letting go all at once. 

They just about come together.

*

There’s jizz on Phil’s chest. It’s a little drop that’s matted into his chest hair, right next to his nipple.

Dan’s focus is fixated on it, and he reaches over to touch it. It’s wet and cold as he drags his finger through it, smearing it from hair to hair, until he reaches his nipple and circles around it.

Phil shivers, almost jolting under his touch.

“Uh,” he grunts, a caveman himself. His eyes are shut and he’s already falling asleep.

They’re still naked. Phil’s cock lays soft on his thigh, legs still spread open, a foot hangs over the edge of the mattress and bed sheets that are messed up, probably from whatever lube and come that’s still between Phil’s legs; a mess neither of them are bothered to clean up.

He could lay like this forever, Dan reckons. Curled up next to a sleepy, warm and sweaty Phil, basking in the afterglow of fucking incredible sex.

His own dick hangs limply, snug between his thighs and Phil’s hip. He’ll get hard again later, probably just from being so close to Phil like this without any clothes on. He might get hard again real soon.

But Phil’s feeling sleepy and he’s already letting his lips part for small, soft snores to escape him.

They’ll fuck later, Dan thinks. Maybe he’ll ride him, or let him bend him over the bed. 

Dan’s parents are out. And that’s because they’re always out. They won’t be back until late tonight, and even when they eventually crawl back into this space, they won’t acknowledge the both of them up here. They’ll be like ghosts in his own home.

Still, with sugar paper for walls, they won’t get to fuck like this when his parents are sleeping in the next room over. It means Phil will no longer let slip a moan, or let the bedrock against the wall, springs creaking and screaming under their weight.

They never get to. There’s always something. Whether it be his parents or Phil’s parents or siblings swanning around the house - they never get to fully indulge like they have done tonight.

No parents. No brothers. No nothing to stop Dan rocking his body into his boyfriends and letting them come without fear or pretense that everything they’re doing right now is anything but real.

He’d even let out an  _ “I love you,”  _ earlier. Phil had laughed into his open mouthed kiss and said it back.

It wasn’t the first time. But it wasn’t the last.

Phil’s definitely asleep now. His chest rises and falls in a more relaxed pattern, coming in slow and deep. His arm twitches, his fingers flex around nothing and Dan’s just glad he gets to notice things like this.

He gets to enjoy it because he  _ has  _ a boyfriend. He has a person in his life that likes him, likes his body, likes being with him, likes him despite… well. Everything.

There’s things Dan’s never told Phil. There’s the sharp shards of Dan’s broken, horrible life that are too dangerous to pick back up. They hurt and they make him bleed and his hands are already so scarred up from constantly carrying it around all the time, he’s not sure it’s a good idea to put that hurt onto Phil already so soon.

He can’t lose him now. Not when they’ve come this far.

The sound of Phil’s steady breathing is what fills the room. His soft snores float around the same four walls that have already been subjected to enough the last half an hour.

Too many times had he come in here to cry. Too many times had he come in here to get angry. 

Now, he could replace those past moments with things like this. 

The sound of Phil’s laughter, the sound he makes when he comes, or Dan touches him in the right place; they’re all sounds that replace the old ones.

They’re still buried there - seeping deep within the wallpaper, but the new ones are fresh and slathered over the old hurt.

It makes Dan feel sad and happy at the same time.

His fingers drag over his skin and Phil shudders, this time his eyes open, only halfway though, enough to flicker towards where he looks at Dan and he smacks his lips together to smile.

There’s still some orange hazy light that’s peeking through the blinds, spilling over where they lay, making the entire bed like one giant heating pad, like they’re turtles in a tank, basking in whatever artificial warmth they can get.

He laughs breathily at the thought.

“You’re like my turtle,” he speaks, his voice cracks with the tiredness that still clings into his consciousness, and Phil laughs back, equally just as sleepy.   
  
“Yeah?” He croaks. “We mate for life, or something.”

Phil’s eyes have slipped back shut but one manages to open enough to look at him with an inconspicuous look, the corners of his mouth twitch up.

“Do turtles mate for life?” He asks Dan, voice pitching upwards as if questioning it himself.

Dan shrugs and makes a noise in the back of his throat. “You’re the one with all the animal facts,” he reminds him.

Phil closes his eyes and laughs, light and airy like the wind.

“Well, lets just say we’re a different breed of turtles and the rules don’t apply to us,” he mumbles, stopping halfway to let out a yawn.

It makes Dan yawn and then they both start laughing.

“Yeah?” Dan says in a low voice. His finger is still tracing patterns on Phil’s chest, now sticky and less warm from where it’s been exposed to the cool air of the room.

Dan doesn’t mind though. He can make them warm.

“Yeah,” Phil mumbles back. “You’re my Dan turtle.” He pauses to think, then he smiles. “You’re my Durtle.”

Dan can’t help but snort. “A Durtle?” He says, voice pitching upwards as he laughs. “And what does that make you?”

Phil opens his eyes again and they flicker over the ceiling as he thinks, and then his expression changes from a smile to a grimace.

“Oh,” he says, a sound of disappointment is evident in his voice. “Well, I  _ was  _ gonna say a Phurtle but that sounds weird. Like fertile. Ergh.”

Dan laughs. Like, proper laughs. He buries his head into Phil’s chest and lets his shoulders heave with each giggle that escapes him. He can even feel Phil’s own laughter from where it erupts inside of him, rumbling beneath his ribcage until it’s released in a burst of beautiful laughter.

Once Dan’s calmed himself, the corners of his eyes are wet with tears, he pulls himself up to throw a leg over Phil’s own and straddles him.

Phil’s still laughing, letting it simmer down when his gentle hands come up to squeeze at his hips.

It feels so nice to be so naked like this; physically and mentally. But right now Dan’s balls are resting over Phil’s crotch, the scratchy part of where his hair trails from his stomach to his own dick, and whilst they’re both too sleepy to do anything now, it still feels good to just feel, without it having to mean anything.

“I really fucking love you,” Dan says in a rushed breath. His palms slide up Phil’s chest, slowly as he enjoys the feeling of the hair there prickle against his skin.

Phil laughs through his nose. “Me too,” he whispers. “But for you. You know. Like. I love you back. I’m not good at this, am I?”

Dan just laughs and reaches down to kiss him. It’s slow and it’s sweet and it’s wet and there’s probably too much teeth and it’s not perfect but to Dan is it perfect.

His little crappy bed creaks again and Phil breaks it away with a huffed laugh.

“Your bed is so tiny,” he whispers. He whispers but there’s nobody home. It feels like a secret, because it  _ is  _ a secret. Sometimes it’s scary.

Sometimes it’s exciting. Especially when the rest of his house is empty and alone and he gets to pretend that he lives like this out of excitement, and it’s not always tinted with a tiny bit of fear and hurt still. 

“Promise me something,” Dan asks. His fingers find their way back into his chest hair and nails scrape gently across his skin.

Phil just hums, transfixed on his face as he looks up at him.

“Promise me that wherever we go, when we go together, will you buy me a bed?”

Phil’s brows furrow together and he smiles.

“Huh?”

“I mean, when we’re rich and we’re both living our best…” he pauses as the word sits on his tongue, heavy like poison, burning until he swallows it down.

“When we’re both living our best… gay lives together, we need a bigger bed. Mines too small and yours makes me feel about eighty years old. The mattress is so fucked.”

Phil laughs again and his hands roam up over his thighs.

“S’not my fault,” he shrugs. “It was you that broke that mattress.”

Dan has to purse his lips together to hold back another laugh. He can’t argue with that. He remembers that night, being taken whilst being in control.

“Just promise me,” Dan says instead. He holds out his pinky and wriggles it under his nose. “Yeah?”

Phil’s hand leaves his leg and comes up to hook his little finger with Dan’s.

They shake on it once. “Promise.”

Dan smiles before crawling off of Phil and settling back against him. It’s a bit of a squish and it’s likely that when they’re eventually asleep later tonight, one of them will be almost falling on their asses. But it’s alright. He gets to be as close to Phil as humanly possible.

He kisses his arm, lips pressing against his skin as he smiles and mutters,

“I can’t wait.”

“Me neither,” Phil mumbles back,

An arm is thrown over him and he’s being squeezed for a moment. It makes Dan feel warm and loved and….

And it makes him feel  _ safe. _

In this tiny little bed, he feels safe.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
